


Phoenix Rising

by tendervittles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thramsay drabble to fill a request from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this didn't turn out ~sexy~ but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

Little Walder was sent to fetch him this time, alone. His cousin has failed to show the proper enthusiasm for Ramsay’s games and so is out of favor.

Reek stumbles out of his cell. His eyes wince shut; even the muted glow of torch light burns like the sun now. The Frey boy is impatient, though, and he must recover quickly. Then stairs, and more stairs… His mangled feet catch on the rough stones, almost bringing him to his knees. He moves like an old man.

They climb forever, until they reach a door. The boy knocks and they are admitted into Lord Ramsay’s chamber.

It’s the first time Reek has seen this room. Luxury is heaped about in untidy piles. The thick curtains hang askew and an unnecessary number of Myrish carpets are layered across the floor. A shock of red and pink spills from the wardrobe. And Lord Ramsay reclines in the center of the chaos like a king in the summer of his reign.

“Leave us.” He dismisses his ward. Ramsay beckons; he and Reek no longer need words.

The mattress shudders as Reek is thrown onto his front. Rags are torn from his body; he can feel the velvet of Ramsay’s breeches brush against his bare bottom. Didn’t he know someone else, once, who dressed in velvets?

The pain is the same. Sharp, then searing. Burning. Ramsay moves in him and Reek cries out. His hands are pulled forward and pinned to the bed. He’s thin enough now that Ramsay only needs to use one hand. The other pinches as Reek’s hip then digs hard into his ass. 

Ramsay pants against his cheek. When he finally comes his teeth click audibly together and he growls into Reek’s ear. 

And then it’s over.

Ramsay pulls out and drags Reek fully onto the bed in the same motion. They’re both coated with sweat, breathing hard. After endless torture alternated with isolation, this new normal is almost… Comforting. 

Once he’s nearly positive Ramsay is asleep, Reek pokes his remaining toes under the furs and presses closer to his lord, seeking warmth, not questioning whether he’s now allowed to stay the night.

He is asleep before Ramsay’s arm curls possessively around his waist.

And the next night, he sleeps there again.


End file.
